All-terrain vehicles (ATVS), multipurpose utility vehicles (MUVS) and the like are often provided with differentials at the front and/or rear ground engaging members (e.g., wheels or tracks) for distributing or proportioning torque from the engine to the ground engaging members of the vehicle. Typically, such differentials include or are associated with an input shaft or pinion gear driven directly by the engine, right and left drive shafts connected directly to ground engaging members of the vehicle, and intermeshing gears for transmitting torque from the input shaft to the right and left drive shafts in a controlled manner. It is sometimes desirable to obtain information on the various moving parts of the differential or coupled to the differential. A unique challenge associated with these types of vehicles is that these types of vehicles are often used in harsh environments (e.g., off-road) and so any equipment monitoring or sensing must be robustly mounted so as to reduce the likelihood of premature failure.